Back in my life
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: When Ziva David walked into the NCIS office that morning she wasnt expecting anything out of the ordinary, she certainly wasnt expecting her ex lover and assassin Sara Prince to be standing there. What will Ziva do, and how will she handle having Sara around once more?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva David was strong, she'd always prided herself on that. Sometimes she was too strong. She pushed away the people that loved her, and they never came back, well, almost never.

Ziva walked into the office with a smile on her face. It was to be a good day. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Before her was a girl, blond hair cropped short, and Ziva knew instantly who she was. She swallowed hard and forced a smile onto her face. She silently crept up behind the woman and grabbed her sides whispering in her ear,

"Boo!" The girl jumped and shrieked, spinning around.

"Ziva! Jesus! You are the only one who can do that I swear to god. What are you doing here?" she cried.

"Sara, I will always enjoy sneaking up behind you." she grinned. "And I work here, what are you doing here?" she asked, a little confused. Tony stepped a little closer to the two women.

"Okay, two things. First thing, she's the new probie. Second thing, how the hell do you guys know each other?" he asked, his eyebrows up in his hairline. They both looked away.

"Not to be an ass on my first day, but that is so not your business DiNozzo." Sara said, picking her bag up from its position between her feet and sighing.

"Where is Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked briskly, refusing to look back at Ziva. Gibbs appeared as per usual, out of nowhere behind her.

"Right here, what do ya need?" he asked. She spun around and sighed.

"Okay I take that back Ziva, you and him." she said, and then looked to Gibbs.

"I'm Sara Prince, your new-" He cut her off.

"Gear up then. We got a body." She nodded and started walking then spun back around.

"Uh, where do I-" Ziva grabbed her bag and promptly dropped it onto the desk on the end.

"Right here." she said, and then walked to her own desk, grabbed her gun, and quickly followed Gibbs to the elevator. She looked behind her and saw Sara gearing up as quickly as possible and held the elevator for her. This would be interesting.

Ziva had driven to the crime scene, which was a trauma in and of itself, and the sight of the young woman laying on the sidewalk, covered in her own blood, would have made most people with humanity feel sick. Sara however, had seen far worse, and in all honesty had done far worse.

 _As they walked into the darkened room, Sara looked into Ziva's eyes. They knew their game plan, and they knew it well. The man before them was a pathetic sight, bloodied and broken, and it was their task to deliver the final blow. The one that would end the dance._

"Sara? Are you alright?" Ziva's voice behind her snapped her out of a flashback

"Y-yes, I'm fine Ziva." she said, shaking her head clear and walking away. Ziva watched her walk away with remorse on her face. How is it that she broke this woman, one that was so strong once? She turned her head away for a moment and then was back to work, snapping photos and taking statements.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ziva captured her girl in a celebratory kiss. They had done it, they'd gotten their man, and saved thousands of lives. They both refused to think of the life that was taken in the process._

Ziva was sitting at her desk, later that night, thumbing through reports she needed to file, when a hand slammed down on her desk. She jumped and looked up to see Sara standing there, angry tears in her eyes.

"Why Ziva? Why the hell did you leave?" she hissed, her face inches from Ziva's. Her eyes went wide.

"Now? You want to bring this up now?" she said, shock coloring her voice. Sara slapped her.

"How dare you. You, you, you pathetic little walnut!" she cried, at a loss for words. They stared at eachother for a moment, and then they both laughed, and then kept laughing until neither one of them could breathe. Ziva was the first to catch her breath, and then she looked at Sara.

"I left, because I was hurting you." she said softly. Those words shut Sara up. She looked into Ziva's eyes and saw deep regret.

"No Ziva, by leaving me you hurt me, but you- you never-" Ziva stopped her.

"Dont insult me. I know what I did." Ziva felt the sting of another slap grace her cheek.

"Shut up. You never hurt me, not until you left." Sara growled. Ziva opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by Tony.

"Hey, we got something." he said coming out of the elevator. He paused.

"Should I find someone else to tell because theres plenty-" Ziva glared at him and he nodded.

"Gotcha. Well I have an ID on our witness, Stanley Shawn. 47, lives in Arlington, not far from where the vic was found." he said, looking curiously between the two women. Ziva nodded.

"You had better tell Gibbs." She said.

"Tell me what?" The man himself said walking up. Tony quickly filled him in and Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva, Prince, head down to Arlington, ask around until you find him. Tony, with me." He ordered. They all geared up and quickly moved out.


	3. Chapter 3

The twenty minute drive felt like hours to the two women. Finally Ziva spoke.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant-" Sara cut her off.

"Dont apologize. Just dont. I loved you Ziva, and you left, there is no apology for that." she said looking down. Ziva pulled the car over and turned to her.

"Sara, Sara please look at me." She said softly. Sara finally turned her gaze to meet Ziva's and Ziva saw tears tracing down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, for everything I did to you. Everything. I wish you knew how much." she said, looking away. Sara put a hand on her thigh and sighed.

"It took two of us to ruin what we had, I have always blamed you for leaving, but I never realized that I could have followed you." she sighed again, looking down. "Should have followed you." she whispered. Ziva placed a finger under her chin and guided her eyes back to meet hers.

"Do not blame yourself." she said soflty, moving her hand to caress the other girl's cheek. Sara reached up and caught Ziva's hand. She leaned into her touch and sighed.

"Zi, what do we do?" she whispered.

"I do not know. But I do know that I have thought of you often these last 6 years. I missed you." Ziva sighed. Sara looked up into Ziva's eyes and she bit her lip, and then leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly, giving Ziva time to pull away. She didnt, instead she reached up and tangled her fingers in the short blonde hair she had missed so much. Sara leaned into her for a moment before pulling away.

"Shit." she whispered. "Zi, I cant-" Ziva interrupted her,

"I know. We'll talk. Later." she said softly, gently brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay." Sara murmured, biting her lip and looking away. The rest of the drive was silent.

"Yo! Girls, how was Virginia?" Tony asked grinning. Ziva put on a fake smile and shrugged.

"Fine, couldn't find Mr. Shawn, but we will. Eventually." she said, setting her things down on her desk. Sara said nothing and went straight to her desk, sitting down and booting up her computer.

"Sara, something you'd like to share with the class?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked up sharply.

"No Tony, and you might just want to learn to mind your own business before I have to teach you!" she growled. He looked taken aback.

"I-I'm sorry. I really didnt mean anything by-" Ziva cut in.

"Tony, you should leave her alone." she said, a dangerous edge to her voice. He looked between the two women, utterly baffled and then sighed.

"Y'know I think I hear McGee calling me." He said, standing to make his quick exit.

"I didnt call for you Tony." Tim said, coming around the corner.

"Yes, you did probie, you needed to see me in Abby's lab." Tony said, grabbing McGee by the arm and dragging him to the elevator, whispering quickly. They both rushed into the elevator and as the door closed both women sighed.

"Well that was theatrical." Ziva sighed. Sara suddenly barked out a laugh.

"This is ridiculous. We need to talk Zi." she said, shaking her head. Ziva nodded and stood.

"I believe we have earned a long dinner break." she said, smiling in Sara's direction. Sara smiled too.

"I think so too." she sighed and stood, grabbing her coat and heading towards the elevator. Ziva followed smiling. Her heart soared as she saw a smile on Sara's face as they stepped into the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, so sorry about the update being all messed up! I think I've fixed it now!_

* * *

Ziva laughed as Sara recounted one of their many exploits.

"No! I did not fall! I was tripped!" she cried, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, sure you were Zi, sure." Sara smirked and shook her head. Ziva smiled and moved her hand to cover Sara's.

"I have missed this." she said softly. Sara sighed and smiled back.

"So have I Zi, so have I." she said, and she leaned in slowly, giving Ziva time to stop her. When their lips met this time, it was like coming home after a long journey. They had found each other once more. Suddenly Ziva's phone rang, loudly enough to make both women jump and then laugh, somewhat guiltily.

"Hello?" Ziva said, answering her phone quickly. "Alright, we're on our way." she hung up and looked regretfully at Sara.

"Tony has a lead huh?" Sara said soflty.

"Still have that bat like hearing I see, and yes." Ziva laughed softly. Sara smiled and stood, leaving a large bill on the table.

"I suppose we need to head back now then." she said stepping as close as humanly possible to Ziva. Ziva grabbed her by her waist and kissed her gently. When she pulled away she grinned.

"Now we can leave." she said smiling slyly. Sara laughed and shook her head, taking Ziva's hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

They arrived at the navy yard about ten minutes later and quickly made their way up to where Tony was waiting anxiously for them.

"We cant find the boss." he said, looking honestly worried.

"His cell has gone off grid and he isnt home or well, here." Tim said. The girls looked at each other.

"You dont think he could be the next target?" Sara asked, looking concerned. When nobody answered, she quickly walked to her desk and sat down.

"Im putting a bolo out on his car. Did anyone notify the director?" She asked, looking around. They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked. Tony cleared his throat,

"You just kinda took charge." he said. She sighed.

"Sorry, i'm kind of used to being team leader. What would you like me to do Tony?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. He nodded.

"Do what you were doing, I'm going to notify the director that we have a missing agent." he said, taking the stairs two at a time. Ziva walked over and leaned in to whisper in Sara's ear.

"You can do this." she placed a hand over hers.

"I know." Sara whispered back.

"Find him." she said, stepping back, and Sara turned to her computer and began typing rapidly.


End file.
